Preventers, Psionics, and Bad Guys OH My!
by Ah Hael
Summary: Wufei is torn between his duty as a preventer and as a friend. WCxOC pairing. Rated for sex & language. Part3 from Woman Called Deathscythe
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: The following story is based on the Gundam Wing TV series which I do not own. All other characters ore my own creation. I'd also like to point out that I don't have any manga (too poor) so any inconsistencies between show and manga may crop up. 

Now for the warnings: **This is an R rated fic. It is full of adult content including sex, language, and other uglies. If you're underage and reading this, I don't want to know and I will not be responsible for what your parents do to you when they find out. **

*This story is part three of four in a series, and is meant to be read after A Woman called Deathscythe and She's Sandrock. I'd like to offer congratulations to those of you who waded through them because I know they are both quite long. I'd also like to say thanks to those who sent me emails saying you liked them. Thanks a bunch. 

Prologue/Summary

This story is supposed to be part three of a four part story. Since some of you may not have read the first two parts, this is just a quick recap to keep you up to speed. The two other main characters other than the G boys are two girls: Shelby and Anna (about a year younger than the boys). A few years before the war these two were 'recruited' into a Romefeller program that forced them to become test subjects in brain augmentation. Such experimentation is very illegal.  Several decades earlier scientists attempted such mental enhancements with great success, and a greater side effect. The test subjects gained incredible paranormal abilities, but became pathologically insane killing thousands. In the wake of such destruction, a law was pushed through forbidding such testing with the threat of life imprisonment. Seen as a clear danger to the public, all test subjects must be terminated. 

After their escape, the girls wanted revenge, but did not want to alert anyone to their existence. They utilized the psi abilities gained during their imprisonment their help the gundam pilots during the war. Naturally, they did what most teenage girls do their age. They developed massive crushes on the pilots they each favored. 

The first story takes place twelve years after the war. Duo meets Shelby and feels instantly connected to her. Despite a few attempts on Shelby's part to get rid of Duo and keep her secret, the relationship develops into a lasting one with a deep mental bond between the two. This is also where the rest of the guys learn that brain augments (the girls prefer the term psionic) exist.

In the second story they meet Anna who turns out to be the loving soul that Quatre kept sensing when he piloted Sandrock. Both are unable to ignore the feelings they've always had for each other and soon they too become a couple.

This brings us up to now. Une is the director of the preventers. She knows there is something odd about the women but not what. As a preventer it is Wufei's duty to turn the women in. That is the law, and he takes his duty very seriously. As a friend to Duo and Quatre he can't bring himself to do it. After hearing about their experiences in the lab complex, he is certain the two women would rather suicide than risk spending the rest of their lives in prison being used as lab subjects again.  


	2. Chapter 1

Preventers, Psionics, and Bad Guys Oh My!  - By Ah Hael 

Wufei was walking down the corridors of preventer headquarters on earth immersed in his own thoughts. Normally he was stationed in space and worked out of the preventer complex on the moon and was only visiting Earth on vacation. He shouldn't be here. There could only be one reason why he was here. Director Une wanted to know about Shelby and Anna. He'd respected Duo's and Quatre's wishes and stalled her. 

"Look just tell her that they don't pose a danger to the public." Duo was saying as he drove Wufei, Trowa, Heero and Relena to the airport from Anna's house. "As a courtesy, they will make an appointment with her so they can tell her the truth directly." 

"She's not dumb Duo, she'll know we're stalling!" How could he ask him to do this? It went against every thing he believed in. 

"Perhaps I should talk to her again." Relena suggested quietly. Wufei knew he wasn't the most perceptive when it came to women's feelings, but he got the distinct impression Relena was upset about something. He shot a quick glance over at Heero and could tell his friend new there was something wrong with his woman, but not what or how to fix it. Heero had remained silent during the whole exchange. It seemed he was going to bend to Relena's wishes and not do anything that would endanger Shelby or Anna. That left the burden up to Wufei, and now Duo was asking him to compromise his integrity. 

"Thank you Relena, but no. Your intervention has only roused her suspicions more. And no Duo I'm not going to stall her anymore." He responded. 

"Wufei! If you walk in there and tell Une there are two brain augments running loose she'll freak. She'll have a tactical team there before you even leave the room. 

"Duo, in case you missed it, we've already been stalling her so we could visit this training farm of theirs. I'm not covering for you or them any longer." 

"Fine" Duo said bitterly "then could you at least not seek her out to tell her? Wait 'til she comes to you? That'll give Quatre and Anna some time together."

At this point Trowa finally entered the conversation. "Hopefully Quatre has more sense than you to get too involved."

"First of all, I didn't know Shel was psionic when I met her. By the time I found out it was too late. Second, you know how attached Quatre was to Sandrock. Third, I happen to know for a fact that he is already _all the way_ involved. Their both broadcasting very loudly and thanks to the bond I have with Shel, I can unfortunately hear it. It's like being a bloody voyeur." Duo twisted his face in distaste 

The conversation soon deteriorated into a lecture on Duo's stupidity on becoming mentally linked to a psionic.

As much as he hated to admit it, a part of Wufei knew Duo was right. A person just couldn't use the term brain augment without alerting someone. It was like when someone used the name Treize Kushrenada. It couldn't help causing a few ears to perk up. To make matters worse, he liked Shelby and Anna. Maybe it was because he could feel a connection to them from his days as a gundam pilot, or maybe because they made his friends so happy. Although he'd cut out his own tongue before he'd admit such sentiment to Duo. Either way he just couldn't bring himself to turn them in like they were criminals. 

So now here he was, about to have Une demand the information she was expecting over a week ago. As he walked in to the meeting room where he was supposed to meet Director Une he was surprised to see how many people were there. On the surface he kept his expression bland, but inside his discomfort swelled to an alarming level. He spotted Une and Sally immediately amidst dozens of others. The room was full of department chiefs from earth and the varying sectors of space. It took him a few moments listening to arguments about budgets, personnel, and resources for him to come to his senses. _What did you think? That they were all here for you?_ He chastened himself. Director Une was a busy woman. It was obvious she was squeezing him in where she had the time. He deserved the sick, jittery feeling he was getting. _This is what comes from doing something you don't believe is right_. He already knew from past experience that when his mind, body and heart worked in unison he could do almost anything. Times like now when his mind or heart was in discord with the other spelled disaster. 

He took a quick scan of the room. All of the department chiefs were seated around a large oval table. Lining the walls were chairs, some filled with team leads to assist the chief of the department they worked for. He inwardly grimaced at the titles. In order to reinforce the peacekeeping theme, the preventers revamped their organization; they refused to use any militant titles and adopted neutral ones. At the top was Director Une. Under her were the Assistant Directors for earth and the sectors of space. Then there were the chiefs of departments with stupid names like illegals, socials, hostiles, and internal. Under them were the tactical team leaders like himself. Anything under that was simply referred to as a preventer. Secretly he always thought the preventer's lack of military titles was stupid. To Wufei the preventers at their heart were a militant organization regardless of hierarchy names. Spotting Heero sitting along the wall, he moved to join him. 

"I see she called you as well." Heero said by way of greeting. 

"Yes." He replied "I knew I shouldn't have listened to that idiot. I should have been upfront at the beginning."

"Why didn't you?" Heero asked. Knowing full well Wufei didn't want to acknowledge the answer.

"I don't know. I…" he faltered

"You didn't because you like them. We all like them. Not as well as Duo and Quatre, but we all feel the kinship to them."

"That doesn't make keeping Une in the dark alright." Wufei grumbled.

"I spoke to both Shelby and Anna last night. They will be here on the weekend. They will meet with Une on Monday." 

"You spoke with both of them last night?" Wufei repeated. He was watching his friend and was a little stunned to see Heero was blushing. Heero never blushed unless you brought up the subject of Relena. _Ahhh so that's it. With Duo absent he couldn't restrain himself. "Needed a little female advice? Is Relena still not talking to you?"_

Heero spun in his seat to look at him. "Who told you th—" then Heero realized he'd just fallen for one of the oldest tricks. "I'm working on a plan to fix it." he finished.

Looking around at the meeting attendees "Not that your love life is of any interest to me, but we seem to have some time to kill. Entertain me." 

Heero seemed hesitant, but told him his plans anyway. Wufei stopped himself from goggling at Heero as the other man outlined his insane plan. There were a lot of things that could go wrong. Since Heero was his friend, he offered his help instead of criticizing his reckless plan.


	3. Chapter 2

The meeting seemed to be winding down. Wufei caught himself looking at the end of the table where Sally Po sat. He'd been trying to avoid doing it since he walked in. He supposed old habits died hard. He'd long since gotten over the hurt of her only seeing him as a little brother type and not a lover type. They were friends now; she was happily married and chief of internals on earth. Internals covered anything having to do with the preventers themselves. Physical and mental health, training, and internal security were all under her jurisdiction.    

Sally moved her head and Wufei felt a little twist in his gut when he saw Nicole Catalonia sitting behind her. Not his most favorite person in the world. She always made him uncomfortable. Back when he was still heavily infatuated with Sally, he'd applied for a position of team leader of internal security. Nicole or Cole as she preferred to be called got the position. Wufei couldn't help being bitter about that. She was three years his junior, and had still been a virtual rookie when she got the job. If he was honest with himself, a part of the reason why he applied was to be close to Sally. It had taken him months to grudgingly accept that Cole was actually good at her job and not some snotty rich kid who bought her way into a higher rank. 

He sat there studying her. Looking at her no one would ever think she and Dorothy Catalonia were cousins. The only thing they had in common was coloring. Dorothy was a woman with long flowing hair, and nice curves. Cole was an overgrown tomboy. She kept her hair very short, was entirely too skinny, and Wufei had yet to see her in anything resembling woman's clothes. If not for her feminine eyes people would easily mistake her for a boy. Suddenly as if she knew someone was watching her, Cole looked up and made eye contact with him. He tuned away to avoid staring. As a man, he had to admit she did have very pretty eyes. That in itself was telling because usually eyes were the last thing a man noticed on a woman. 

**********

Cole subdued the butterflies in her stomach that took flight when she caught Wufei looking at her._ Get a grip on yourself girl! It's not as if he's interested in you._ She inwardly sighed. Men rarely noticed her. Especially attractive men. The only reason Wufei even knew she existed was her cousin and her job.     

The people at the table were collecting their things and leaving. She caught the look from the Une and she and Sally stayed where they were as did Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang. The two men appeared puzzled by their presence but didn't comment on it. Une motioned for them to sit at the table.

"Well Wufei, it seems we have a problem. Cole?" Une motioned her to speak up.

"We detected your computer was hacked two days ago. Most of the information you had didn't appear to interest the trespassers. They were interested in some files about some people you've been investigating: Tolin Caruthers, Annabella Petronovitch, Shelby McGuire, Sam Fox, and Dr Ann Winters." She noticed both Wufei and Heero seemed alarmed by this.

Une interrupted what Cole was about to say next. "I was to understand there was only one woman and she wasn't an apparent danger to anyone. Would you care to explain to me what is going on?" 

"There are two women" Wufei said quietly "and they are not a danger to anyone. Annabella and Shelby are their birth names, the other two are the identities they currently live under."  

"So are you going to tell me what happened to them that someone is hacking into our system to find?" Une remained quiet, but her tone was definitely inflexible.

"I spoke to both women yesterday. They have made an appointment to speak with you next week directly. They are worried about unwarranted prejudice to their situations and hope such a meeting will avoid that." Heero responded.

_Unwarranted prejudice? Cole stood there stunned. How long had Heero been practicing that speech? _

Apparently Une was just as unimpressed as Cole "What is this some kind of cult? First, I have Relena Peacecraft pleading on their behalf. Then two of my best preventers whose judgment I usually respect, are dodging any direct questions about them. I have someone hacking into my system to find out all we know about them, and now these two women wish to sidestep all channels and try to sway me directly because they fear _unwarranted prejudice?_ I'm not sure just how more prejudiced against them I could get right now. For all I know they were the ones who hacked into our system!"

"It wasn't them." Wufei assured her. "But if someone is tracking their information, and there's a risk of it becoming public, I think you'd rather know before the public." 

At the moment Une had the floor. Out of respect, Cole and her boss Sally stood silent. Cole doubted she could have said anything even if she wanted to. Yuy and Chang had impeccable records and reputations. Competition to be on their teams working under them was bloodthirsty. And now here they were, acting like a couple of juveniles caught shoplifting.  

Une glared at both of them. "Fine I'll wait until next week to speak to them, but the security issue has to be addressed. I want everything you have on these two women given to Cole" both men looked about to protest "and I want her to stay with you Wufei until my meeting next week. I'd like at least one level head mixed in this fiasco." 

Cole inwardly groaned. Wufei was vibrating in anger, but had somehow managed to say "Yes ma'am" between clenched teeth. _Oh joy. This was going to be soooo much fun she thought bitterly. She'll have to remember to always sit with her back to the wall. That way she'd have plenty of warning when he ran her through with his infamous katana._


	4. Chapter 3

How dare she! How could she?! He was not a child! He did not need a chaperone! Wufei's anger was radiating off him in waves. Upon seeing him, people in his path quickly found tasks to do elsewhere.  Heero and Cole were left trailing in his wake. Neither one wanted to be the first to speak to him. They followed Wufei into Heero's new office that he'd been given when he transferred to earth to be near Relena. Wufei stalked over to Heero's computer and accessed his files. 

"There" he said tightly to Cole "that's everything I have on them. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to work out of my room at the Peacecraft estate. If that's okay with you of course." He didn't bother to try and hide his intense dislike of the situation.

Cole shot him an irritated look telling him it wasn't her fault they were stuck together. "I'll have to check the computer there as well as the phones for tampering. I'm sorry but its standard procedure." 

The color was rising in Wufei's face turning him an ungodly shade of purple. Fearing is friend might strangle the woman, Heero stepped between the two. "Wufei, we'll have to call Duo and Quatre and tell them what has happened." 

Desperately trying to gain control over his emotions and calm himself, Wufei simply nodded. All his calming efforts flew out the window when Cole went ahead and examined the phone in the office for taps, then stood there waiting for him to make the call. She was going too far! Thus it was a very dark and ugly visage of Wufei that greeted Quatre Rabarba Winner when he answered the call.

"Wufei! ... Goodness, what happened to you?" He asked concerned by the scowl on his friends face. 

"Quatre we have a problem." He quickly outlined the day's events to his friend leaving out the part where he now had a babysitter. The other man's face lost all its former cheer and he called his fiancée to join in on the call. 

"It's alright Wufei," spoke the sadly smiling face of Anna Petronovitch. "We've been getting too careless. It was long past time to move on." She heaved a sigh of regret "Well it'll have to wait until after our appointment with Une." She quickly looked at Heero "Don't worry about this weekend Heero. I said I'd help you and I will." Looking at Wufei Anna tilted her head and asked him what else was wrong. 

"I don't like being put in this position." He didn't hide his discomfort. 

"What? No! Wufei don't do anything you don't feel is right. Neither Shel nor I want that! I thought you understood how much respect we both have for you." It lightened Wufei's brooding to see her face was filled with genuine concern. 

"Unfortunately I'm not sure what the right thing is in this situation." He surprised himself that he would admit such a thing openly. A quick look at the two occupants of the room and the two on the screen told him everyone else was just as surprised. 

"Then do what is right when it feels right." She answered cryptically and terminated the connection. Wufei got the distinct impression that Anna was communicating with Shelby while he was talking to her. With that in mind he didn't bother to call Duo. If Heero wanted to call he could. Wufei left the room and the building. It wasn't until he was at the street that he realized Cole was still with him. 

"Would you like a ride?" She offered   

**********

Wufei had no idea how long she'd been in his room. Rather that watch her poke around in his temporary private domain, he opted to go outside and work out his frustrations with some martial arts practice. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to find his infamous calm. He humiliated himself in front of the two people in the preventers he respected the most. Bile rose in his stomach at how Sally just stood there not saying anything, just looking at him like a disapproving parent. And then to have Une treat him like an idiot.

"Your room has been checked. You're free to use it now." She said behind him.

"Thank you ever so much." He said sarcastically. "Are you leaving now? Or is this a full babysitting service where you make sure I eat my dinner, and go to bed on time?"

"That does it!" Cole started to remove her coat and other loose pieces of her uniform. "I am sick of you looking down your nose at me! It is not my fault you screwed up! Do you think I want to be trailing after some spoiled rotten prima donna?!" she yelled back at him.

"I am not a prima donna!" he roared back.

She had completely disrobed down to a tank top and pants and was standing before him clearly challenging him. 

"HA! Mr. big-bad-gundam-fighter-I'm-more-special-than-you Chang! You look down your nose at everyone! Do you really think because you fought with a gundam that makes you more of a preventer than the rest of us?! Fine I'm here! If this is what it's going to take for you to quit sulking and work with me, go ahead and show me how much better you are than me!"

Normally he wouldn't have acknowledged such a childish tactic, but he wasn't feeling very normal today. He'd been out of sorts all day. They arranged themselves on a large enough patch of grass and bowed to each other. Cole attacked first forcing him to be on the defensive. He quickly reversed the situation only to have her try to reverse it back on him. In no time at all they were both breathing heavily and sweating with effort. Wufei was surprised how well the skinny little thing held her own. 

As if hearing his thoughts she spoke up "I shouldn't be doing this well against you. What's the matter? Not as good as you thought? Or is something bothering you?" she asked blocking a couple of shots with her knees. "That's it isn't it? You're not angry with me. You're angry at yourself for screwing up!" she said a moment before she tossed him on his back. He easily dodged the blow she aimed and brought her down with a quick sweep of his leg. Unfortunately she fell the wrong way and landed on top of him. 

There was a quick tussle on the ground as each one tried to get up before the other. For a moment Wufei had the upper hand, but his brain had the sadistic notion to choose that moment to register that Cole wasn't wearing a bra. The only thing between him and her tiny pert breasts was a very thin piece of fabric. His traitorous body followed in by reminding him it had been a long time since it had been this close to a woman. All of his blood immediately flowed south to his groin. Instantly, an image of his mouth clamped down on one of those little nubs filled his mind and he froze. He couldn't move or think past his sudden arousal.

Sensing the change in him, Cole looked up into his face to see what was wrong. Wufei watched her eyes widen to twice their normal size as she realized just how close together they were; almost nose to nose. Her mouth then made a little 'O' of surprise when she finally noticed the erection nestled against her thigh.

It was unclear who started it, but a second later they were rolling on the ground kissing. Their tongues battled ferociously against one another. _Yes_ he thought. _Oh gods yes I need this. His system was screaming for the heat of a woman's body.  By now Cole was completely pinned underneath him. He was grinding the bulge in his pants against the soft cleft between her hip and groin, while she was riding the thigh he had between her legs. Cole had moved from his mouth to his jaw then up along to his ear making little hungry growls as she went. His vision was starting to blur. It had been too long since he'd had a woman, he needed this. He needed her right here, right now._

That thought became a bucket of ice water to his mind as the realization of who, where, and what he was doing finally pierced through his lust fogged brain. He pulled himself up into a push up position over her. The glazed look in her eyes almost made him drop back down and continue what he was doing. Sensibility fought and won control of his body. Shit, this was all wrong. 

"I…I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… that is I didn't mean to." Oh shit he was babbling. Next he'd be sporting a long braid and walking around like a peacock. He jumped to his feet and offered his hand to help her up. She didn't accept it she just stared at him with confusion.

"You're sorry? You shouldn't have? You didn't mean to?" she repeated as if the words were in another language that she had to translate.

Wufei looked down at her. There were many moments in his life he regretted. He knew this moment was going to find itself on that list. Rather than make matters worse, he uttered another quick "I'm sorry" and retreated to his room.

**********

"Aw shit" James lowered his high powered binoculars. Of all the jobs he'd had to do for Caruthers, watching this preventer guy had made his top ten list of most boring. All he did was eat, sleep, train, and work. When James saw the guy rolling around on the grass with the skinny preventer chick (at least he thought it was a chick) he was almost giddy with a break from the monotony. He had a perfect view of the two going at it. Even from here James could tell she was ready, and then Chang gets up and leaves! What idiot says no to a quick lay? The guy was chump with a capitol 'C'. He looked down to where his semi hard cock was hidden his pants. "Sorry buddy, no extra fun for you today."


	5. Chapter 4

"Mother fucking, stupid, chauvinistic, dumb ass, cock sucking, pigheaded, son of an egg sucking bitch!" Cole was punctuating every word with a punch to the bag she had in her home gym. She was starting to run out of profanity she could use to describe that creep Chang.

"He's sorry!" she kicked the bag "He shouldn't have! He didn't mean to!" she added another couple of kicks then collapsed against the bag. The worst part was she cried. Her cheeks still colored with shame at the knowledge. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything. Dammit he had her blood singing. She wanted sex every bit as much as he did. Her body was crying out for the good hot release of an orgasm then he stopped dead and said he's sorry! Not like an 'I'm sorry I made you so hot you can't see strait'. No his apology was more like 'I'm sorry I spilled tea on your shirt'. It was just so stupid and inappropriate. Then she cried. Instead of simply accepting his rejection like an adult, she allowed old insecurities to overwhelm her. Having been denied release through sex, her body sought release in tears.

When she came home she tried to bury herself in work. She stupidly opened the files on the two women that Wufei had given her. They only made her feel worse. The redhead named Shelby was one of those sexy women men wanted to have affairs with. Anna could have made a fortune in the porn industry. She'd never felt more plain in her life. 

In this day and age a person learned to like themselves for who they were. And if they didn't like something, the technology was there to fix whatever was wrong. But she was truly happy with who she was. Okay so she'd been a little short changed in the chest department unlike the bazookas Dorothy had. She didn't worship the god of cosmetics and jewelry like her cousin did. She sighed. That was the problem. Everyone wanted her to be another Dorothy. No one could understand why she couldn't feel fulfilled by having a calendar full of social obligations, and a closet with more clothes than she could wear. Thanks to Wufei, a small part of her now wished she was a Dorothy clone. Damn him. Perhaps that was why she was going all out tonight. 

Dorothy was supposed to be making an appearance at a black tie affair tonight. However she was currently on another continent doing one of her charity events. According to Dorothy, the black tie required a Catalonia presence. Cole tried to keep the number of family duties to a minimum but agreed to attend on behalf of her absent cousin. 

In a need to find her missing self esteem she went all out. When she found out Wufei had opted to work at home yesterday, she only stayed a few hours then went home early too. Then she got shopping. In the past twenty four hours she'd been waxed, tinted, polished, and pierced. She tried on about a thousand outfits 'til she found the right one that played up what she did have while camouflaging what she didn't. Checking her watch she headed off to the shower. The stylist and make-up artist her cousin used would be here in an hour. Unfortunately Chang wouldn't be there to see her all decked out. Or maybe it was a good thing he couldn't see how badly she reacted to his rejection.

************ 

Wufei sat at the airport waiting for Duo and Shelby to arrive. He didn't like sitting around idly. It gave him too much time to think. He was still ashamed of his behavior the other day. He had always accepted that sex was a basic human need. He chose his partners carefully ensuring they wanted nothing more out of him than he wanted from them. Desire for a mate or spouse was never an issue.  He didn't want another wife. Being the last of his line he occasionally did feel an obligation to marry, but he always quashed it. Perhaps if he found a suitable woman he might reconsider. Cole was not a suitable woman. Nor did she strike him as the kind of woman to enjoy a casual liaison. She was a fellow preventer and he had come very close to using her like a cheap whore. He was revolted by his actions. What made it worse was that he still wanted to have her. His dick ached for hours after he left her there on the grass. Eventually he had to relieve his hard-on himself that night, but his climax wouldn't come. Then he started to remember how good she felt and tasted. He used what he remembered to fantasize having her there with him. Once his imagination got going, he was done in a few minutes.

As he looked around the terminal his hair fell in his eyes again. He'd snapped his hair tie sometime during his little roll in the grass with Cole, and had yet to replace it. It didn't hurt his ego when Relena gave him and appraising look and said he looked much better with it down.

"Hey Wu-man! You didn't have to come and get us!" called a familiar voice. 

Wufei turned to see the cocky strutting form of his friend Duo Maxwell. Wufei had no idea why he considered the longhaired boob his friend; he only accepted the reality that he was. The man's arm was loosely draped around the shoulders of his mate Shelby McGuire. At least Wufei's skin had stopped crawling whenever he was near her. He recalled the first time he met her and found out what she was. It was all he could do to stay in the same room as her. Of course, that may have also been because she had him hanging upside down in mid air. 

"I had to come. Heero is busy working on his big plan. He's driving everyone at the estate crazy." 

"Where's Relena?" asked Shelby.

"Out getting herself primped for this thing we all have to attend tonight." Wufei turned to Duo "Which reminds me, did you get the tuxedos? Because I'm under strict orders to send you back if you didn't."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got 'em alright. I still think he's being an idiot for doing this." Wufei just slanted him a look that said he agreed with him

Shelby rolled her eyes at both of them. "Men! What he's doing is very romantic, and Relena is a big time sucker for romance. It will work, trust me! And if he runs into any trouble Anna and I will be there to help him!" 

Both men gave her ominous looks that said they were not the least bit reassured.

"By the way Wufei," Shelby beamed her most charming smile at him "I like the new look." she pointed at his unbound hair "Very sexy."


	6. Chapter 5

Heero was standing in the foyer at the base of the stairs fidgeting with the cuffs of his tux. He'd never been this nervous in his life. When he was a soldier failure meant death.  Odd that he was never as nervous about death as he was about this. If he failed today he'd live, but he'd only be half a man. He started to pace. The other people in the room discreetly choose to ignore him. After about the twentieth time of telling him to relax they gave up.

Relena had to say yes. He knew he didn't have the emotional strength in him if she said no. His face twisted into a sour look. That was what was always wrong in their relationship.  He'd spent so much time burying his weaker emotions he didn't know how to trust them when they were in control of him. Of course he wasn't always to blame. Relena had to grow up emotionally too. She'd spend the bulk of her energies on being so likeable she'd stop being who she really was. He wanted the flawed woman he really loved, not a pleasant façade. In the past whenever one of them would try to overcome their emotional handicap the other was always twice as crippled by theirs. Or social standing got in the way, or her brother, or one of a dozen other things. He devoutly hoped they were both past that by now. He was incomplete without Relena end of story.

Heero stopped his pacing when he saw Anna walking towards him. 

"She's almost ready. She'll be down in a moment, and for the last time _relax._ She loves you every bit as much as you love her. Trust in that."

"Are you certain you just couldn't use your psychic ability and just tell me what to do?" Anna just leveled him a look of amusement mixed with sympathy. She absolutely refused to help him cheat his way to success. She figured it would be a more treasured memory if he did it on his own. Right now that reasoning sounded stupid to him. He returned her look. She was dressed in a stunning red gown that beautifully matched the Winner rubies she was wearing. Off in the corner Shelby looked just as lovely decked out in an ivory dress. He wasn't usually so poetic but together they were like a ruby and a pearl.

And in walked his diamond. Relena was wearing a pale silver dress that sparkled. _How does she do that?_ He wondered. She couldn't have looked more perfect if she tried. 

"Heero, darling you look wonderful in evening attire." She briefly glanced about the foyer at the others there "As do you all. I'm glad you all chose to come with us tonight. These parties are usually mind-numbingly boring. Is the car out front yet?"

"Um… we're going to be a little late tonight. I have a surprise for you." Heero answered quietly. He was finding his voice wasn't working so well. Figuring action would be better than trying to control his cracking voice; Heero turned and opened the sliding doors to the front sitting room. The room had several people in it, but one was far more distinctive than the rest.

"Milliardo!" Relena screamed and leapt at her brother. "Milliardo! Noin! I've missed you so much! What are you doing here? What? Dorothy? Hilde? Will somebody tell me what's going on?"

Zechs embraced his sister tightly. "Heero invited us, and didn't give us room for refusal." The tall man gave Heero a not so friendly glare then turned his smiling handsome face back on his sister.  "Not that I would have missed seeing you anyway."

"But I invite you all the time and you never travel this far…" she stepped back form her brother and turned to Heero "alright Yuy what's going on?"

Oh god he couldn't do this. Not in front of so many people! What if he made an ass of himself? He'd never live it down. No, he had to make a fool of himself. Women loved it when men embarrassed themselves on their behalf. Plus she wouldn't say no in front of all these people would she? He wasn't pondering for very long, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Duo's voice in his head.

_Move your ass Yuy. _

_Amen from Trowa_

_If you made me dress up like this for no reason, I shall make you pay. Was Wufei's thought. _

_Come on Heero, was Quatre's much gentler tone_ it's too late to back out now. Trust me, it's not as bad as it seems.__

He didn't know whether to thank the two psionic women or yell at them, but their tactic worked.

"I invited them here because they are important to you. I figured you might like it better this way." Pulling out the ring box he had in his pocket he knelt down on the floor in front of her. "Relena Dorilan Peacecraft. Will you marry me? Right here, right now, tonight?"

One heartbeat; her eyes turned completely round. Two heartbeats; so did her mouth. Three heartbeats; _why doesn't she say something? Four heartbeats; __oh good she's going to say something._

"Here?! Now?! Tonight?! Heero Yuy! Have you gone crazy?!"

His heart rate tripled in speed and his stomach dropped through the floor. _Okay, don't panic. It's not like you didn't expect this to happen._ He told himself. _Okay you had a response planned. What was it? Oh god! WHAT WAS IT? Don't panic don't panic don't panic. _

"No I haven't gone crazy. Yes tonight. Relena, I will have to share you with the rest of the world for the rest of my life. I accept that. I don't want to share this with them too. I want this to be just about us, and shared only with the people who are the most important to us. Please understand. I do know that many women like time to plan weddings, and I'll respect your wish if that's what you want." 

He was still kneeling on the floor. Relena walked up to him and ran her fingers through the hair that just refused to be tamed. She pulled his head to her belly and forced him to look up at her. 

"I hear big flashy society weddings are just as mind-numbing as big flashy society balls." Pulling him up to stand and smiling at him, "Besides, you went to so much trouble for me. How many times in my life am I going to see that? Yes Heero Yuy. Here, now, tonight, yes."

***************** 

They took several cars to the party. By unspoken accord the group let the newlyweds take the last car alone to have some time to themselves.  Wufei was stuck in the first car with Trowa, Dorothy, and Hilde.  Quatre, Duo, Anna, and Shelby were in the second.  Having traveled for three days straight, Zechs and Noin along with their daughter Mila stayed home to get some rest.

"I still can't believe Quatre is engaged." Dorothy said quietly from her seat. "And the change in Duo…" she flicked a look over at Hilde in case her comment sparked some sort of pain in the other woman.

For all that their relationship had been over for years, Hilde still loved Duo. The whole time they'd been together, she always felt him keeping a part of himself away from her. She kept figuring in time he would one day let go of whatever was holding him back. It stung like hell that he could only do that with someone else. _What was so wrong with me?_ She thought.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Towa said to her. Hilde didn't realize she voiced the last part aloud until Trowa responded. "You shouldn't try to find fault in yourself for what happened between you two. It's a little complicated, but Shelby had Duo's heart long before you did. She would have always been in the way."

Hilde gave Trowa a puzzled look. "He never mentioned anyone before. I was his firs- ahem I mean he never mentioned having a girlfriend before me."

"That's the complicated part." Wufei leaned forward. His face showed more gentleness than she'd ever figured possible from him. "Hilde, you're an attractive, intelligent woman with a kind heart. You should have no problem finding a thousand men willing to take Duo's place." He shot her his most charming smile. "Now before the masses swarm you and I don't get a chance, would you like to be my date for the party?"  

Hilde just sat there and blinked at him a few moments. She'd never seen him be charming before. Of course usually when she did see him it was with Duo. She supposed Duo's over the top boyish charm easily hid Wufei's more subtle quiet one.  She returned his smile with a warm one of her own. She could tell he was trying to make her feel better, and it worked.

"Actually, I was hoping to be Trowa's date. I've been dying to be out on a date with him ever since I saw him ride on the back of a lion." She turned to Trowa her face filled with pleading amusement "Whadda say? Care to fulfill one of my long standing fantasies?" 

The only indication Trowa gave that he'd been listening, was that his eyebrows had both shot up. "Alright" he said carefully.

"Well" Dorothy said to Wufei twitching one of her own oddly shaped brows. "I guess you're stuck with me."

Wufei kept his smile in place, but inside his nerves started jumping. He was having enough Catalonia trouble already.  _It's only for one night_.


	7. Chapter 6

Cole saw them the minute they walked in the room. She'd been bored out of her skull having depleted her short supply of inane chit chat and was forced to listen to the other people around her supply theirs. Her date was a family friend named Baron. Appearance wise he was an acceptable date, but personally he was dumb as a stump. Or maybe it was just that any conversation topic that didn't involve him was out of his scope of understanding. She was staring at the door longingly when they walked in. Her stomach did a horrible flip-flop-splat thing in her belly. While the pair moved off to an open spot near the entrance with another couple, Cole stood there silently counting how many of Wufei's orifices she could stuff a stiletto heel into. 

A tidal wave of insecurities swept up and threatened to drown her. A very large part of her wanted to run and hide like a little girl before they saw her, but she couldn't. Cole was a Catalonia and they did not sulk or pout, and they did not swerve from their duty. She'd stand here and be polite even if it killed her. Her thoughts were broken when the foursome was joined by another two couples._ What the hell? Cole recognized the two new women immediately. There was no question they had to be the two women in his files. Watching the group, her eyes narrowed. __What is going on here? Every instinct she had told her something big was going on and she didn't want to miss it. Sucking up the bulk of her fear and insecurities, she excused herself from the group she was in and headed towards the new group to find out what was going on. _

************

They were waiting for the happy couple to arrive. After all that was the sole purpose of Wufei and his friends for being here. Because of her political and social standing, Relena had to make an appearance at this function. Being that it was his wedding night Heero didn't want to stay any longer than absolutely necessary. So his friends were drafted to run interference when the couple wanted to leave. Their Heero and Relena's attendance here tonight would also serve the dual purpose of informally alerting the public to their marriage. By the length of time it was taking them to arrive, Wufei was fairly sure the couple was celebrating early. He felt uncomfortable here. Like there was an itch between his shoulder blades that he couldn't scratch. 

Restlessly, he scanned the room. His eyes fell briefly on a pretty woman in a sapphire blue gown walking in his direction. He gave her a smile then continued his survey of the crowd. Suddenly his head snapped back and refocused on the woman. _What the hell?_ That can't be Cole. Of course he knew who it was, but his mind didn't want to acknowledge it. In the first place she was wearing a dress with one wicked looking slit that almost went clean to her hip. He wasn't sure how she did it, but sometime since he'd last seen her she'd sprouted an extra couple meters of leg.  There was something different about her face, and she'd done something foofy to her hair.  This was NOT Cole. This was some woman that just… well he didn't know what. But it was not Cole! 

Woman was the operative word. As she closed the final distance between them and he caught the whiff of the scent she was wearing he inwardly groaned. His fingertips started to tingle and he felt the heat pooling in his groin. _Not now!_ He was yelling at his unruly body but his body was yelling back at him _woman! Womanwomanwomanwoman. So much for his much vaunted self control. Oh gods this was going to be a long night. He stood there semi hard while she walked up and flicked him a glance with her ice blue eyes that was every bit as frigid as their color suggested._

"Chang" she said coolly. Then she turned to her cousin "Dorothy, I was under the impression you couldn't attend tonight. Otherwise I wouldn't have come." 

One of Dorothy's eyebrows twitched at her cousin's odd behavior.  Normally Cole would embrace her warmly then say something like: 'Oh great you came! Now I can get the hell out of here!' She noticed Wufei was watching Cole with great intensity. His jaw was clenched so tightly his cheek was twitching. It was obvious that Cole was deliberately ignoring him. _Oh my. She thought,_ so that's how it is._ What an interesting development. Well what was a girl to do? Just play along and enjoy the fireworks. _

"Indeed I wasn't going to attend, but something came up I just couldn't say no to." Since she was watching very closely for it, Dorothy saw the subtle tightening of Cole features. Another quick glance at Wufei confirmed her suspicions. _Oh yes, they've got it bad._ She was busy trying to think up another comment that could be taken more than one way when Wufei spoke up.

"Don't play games with her Dorothy, I didn't ask you here." He waited until Cole turned and made eye contact with him. "We were both asked here by Heero and Relena."

"Really? And did they invite them too?" She asked nodding her head in the direction of Anna and Shelby. "Just what have you gotten yourself into Chang?"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" he shot back at her. Both of their voices were starting to get louder and people were starting to stare.

Anna glided in and saved them from making a scene. "Wufei, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" she gave them both a smile that had far too many teeth. 

Cole gave a quick appraisal of the woman before her. She wasn't fooled by the killer body. There was a formidable intelligence hidden behind the sexy packaging. "Oh were not friends." She replied "I'm just a fellow preventer who's been asked to keep an eye on Wufei. He's been getting himself into trouble lately." Although she couldn't see him, Cole could almost feel the flush creeping in to Wufei's cheeks behind her. "By the way I'm Cole Catalonia." She offered her hand and a toothy grin of her own. 

"Hello I'm Annabella, and this is my fiancé Quatre." Anna had to smile. The poor woman didn't realize what she was doing, but Anna could pick it up clear as day. Cole clearly saw Shelby and herself as the reason Wufei was in trouble and was making a not so subtle declaration to back off he was under her protection. 

As a rule Anna didn't like to use her abilities to tamper with people's lives, but watching this woman try to protect Wufei from her appealed to her soft heart. She ignored Shelby's arch look as she told a little white lie to knock Cole a off balance. "So you're the one we've been hearing about. Yes, Wufei's told us all about you. I suppose sooner or later we'll have to sit down and have a little chat. Obviously this is not the time or place."  

Wufei was grateful that Cole was turned away from him because it gave him time to cover over his surprise. He didn't know what the woman was up to and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. Cole seemed just as taken aback as he was. 

"Uh… yes… it's a pleasure. Um… I guess we'll have to find time to talk somewhere else." She answered. After a moment she seemed to snap back into herself. She scanned the entire group. "So just why is it you're all here again?" 

The reason why walked into the room at that moment.  It took Cole's trained eye three whole seconds to take in the overly pleased faces on both of them, the sparkling ring of diamonds on Relena's finger and the corresponding white gold band on Heero's. "Oh my." She said to the group around her "That's going to cause quite a stir."


	8. Chapter 7

Cause a stir it did. They'd been in the ballroom for ten whole minutes when a woman who Dorothy identified as the biggest gossip in the known universe spotted Relena and Heero's rings. The news of their secret marriage spread faster than it would have taken a person to walk from one end of the room to the other. Within no time the couple was surrounded by well wishers and gossipmongers. 

Wufei needed to get away. He wasn't normally claustrophobic, but that revolting mass of people with all their phony mannerisms irritated him. He was certain he would do something violent if he didn't leave soon. He opted to go to the bar for a drink. The bartender gave him a look of distaste when he asked for plain ice water.  He was standing off to a relatively quiet corner when he picked up the conversation of two men who were talking in a manner totally inappropriate for this environment. It sounded like something that belonged in a men's locker room. 

"I bet she's totally dirty in the sac." The shorter one with light hair was saying.

"_Oh yeah. It's always the quiet ones that do things the kinkiest."  Answered the darker taller one. Such talk was nothing Wufei hadn't heard before but he found himself not liking these two instantly. Then the taller one spoke up again. _

"I bet the former queen of the world likes being tied up and taken hard. Yeah, submissive like"  

Wufei almost choked on his water. The moron didn't realize he was taking his life into his hands just by saying that in the same room as Heero.

"Nice rack definitely although not as good as the babe on Winner's arm. Did you get a load of those cannons?" his short friend replied.

"How can you miss them? They came into the room five minutes before she did."

Just as the two men were really getting into their conversation, Wufei was enjoying the mental image of said women coming over and slapping these two crater heads silly. Then his ears picked something else up.

"So your not taking Cole home with you?" the shorter man was asking his taller friend. 

"Nah. I thought about it, but she just doesn't have what it takes. But hey I saw her cousin showed up maybe I'll take her."  Fortunately for them, the two men walked off in the direction of Dorothy. 

Wufei looked down at his hand. He'd crushed the glass of water and spilled the remaining contents on the carpet. He took the handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed it at the small cut on his palm. Wufei went through some of the more colorful names Duo had taught him to describe the jackass, anyone who knew anything about women knew it was the smaller breasts that were the most sensitive to touch. A beautifully small set of breasts like Cole had could set a woman on fire when caressed properly. 

Scanning the crowd he found Cole in no time and started stalking towards her.  She had only a few seconds to register his approach before he grated out "I need to talk to you" through his teeth. He grabbed her arm with his good hand and dragged her through the terrace doors leading to the balcony outside. The door was ajar to let cool air into the party but outside the air was chilly, which meant they were alone out there.  

"Jesus Wufei it's freezing out here! What is so important that you can't tell me inside where it's warm?" she was briskly rubbing her arms because her dress was sleeveless.

Even Wufei didn't know why he brought her out here. He said the first thing that popped into his head. "I wasn't keeping anything from you." Shit even to him that sounded ridiculous. He fished around in his head for something else to say. "Look about what happened. I'm sorry.  You can date whoever you like. Even if he is a jackass." Wait, that didn't come out right either.  Why the hell couldn't he talk like a rational person whenever he was around this woman? 

"Your not keeping anything from me, you're sorry so I can date a jackass?" 

He sat there and watched her shiver with a confused expression on her face. She seemed to be waiting for him to translate what he meant to say. Taking off his coat he walked over to her reached around behind her and draped it on her shoulders. She made a soft gasp when she felt the heat from him that was still infused with the jacket. The small sound went straight to his gut. He knew the reason he couldn't think straight around her. He wanted her. It had nothing to do with how long it'd been since he'd had any.  He could have had sex hours ago and he would still be as aroused as he was now. He gave up trying to make sense of what he wanted to say to her and did the one thing every part of him agreed on. Framing her face he brought his lips to hers. 

She didn't push him away, but she also didn't let him in. No wonder after how badly he handled the last time he kissed her. He kept his kisses light, no matter how much more passionate he wanted to get. Every now and then he'd flick his tongue across her lips requesting entrance to her mouth. He pulled her tightly to him giving her every indication he wouldn't leave this time. After a few minutes she let out a sigh and let him into her mouth.

Gods she felt good against him. Their tongues maintained their seductive dance. They only broke apart to take loving tastes out of the other's neck or jaw line. He had no idea how long they were standing there clinging to each other but his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of foot falls. He pulled away from her and caught the quick flash of hurt across her face. Oh shit. He could tell how much he'd hurt her when he abandoned her the last time. She'd opened her mouth to say something and he shushed her with a gentle stroke of his fingertips on her lips. "Security check" he whispered, nodding his head in the direction where the guard would be appearing any second.

So many emotions flickered over her face he wasn't sure he could have named them all. Surprise and relief that he wasn't rejecting her again, recognition of the approaching stranger, and alarm at being seen in such a compromising position. He didn't let go or move. He just stood there waiting for her to decide what to do next. She quickly surveyed the area looking for an escape. Cole turned back to Wufei with a wicked gleam in her ice blue eyes. She pulled him back toward the building but not to the doors. Instead she redirected him to the potted trees and shrubbery along the walls pulling them both deep into the shadows that blocked them from prying eyes. They held very still and silent against the wall until the guard passed.

"Humph" she muttered "some guard. This would have been the first spot I'd check on patrol."

"Me too" he said smiling at her "now then, where were we?" 

"If you can't remember, I'm leaving." She threatened, but her arms were already moving to encircle him.

He put more intensity into his kissing this time, but it was nowhere near the heat he wanted. He desperately wanted to test out his small sensitive breast theory, but the damned dress she was wearing seemed to be made to keep a man from them. He had no idea how to get to them without ripping the dress clean off her body. He did the only thing he could do. He moved his hand down to the slit at her leg and moved his hand up and under the garment that way. The dress was so snug there was no way he could get to the delicate flesh above her waist. What he could and did do was grab her tight little butt and push her against his throbbing arousal. When she arched her hips a little he groaned into her mouth. Hearing this, she became inspired to grab his butt and rhythmically tilt her hips into him.  He was dying from the exquisite friction. 

"You're killing me." He panted against her lips "I want you so badly right now."

Cole slid her hands down to the front of his pants cupping the length she found there. With a few quick moves she had him freed from the confines of his pants and was again cupping him. He made a little hiss. Partly because she felt so good holding him, partly because her hands were cool from the night air. Against his heated flesh he didn't mind. Her other hand moved to her now exposed bottom.  She pulled at her panties and hitched them on his thumb. He took the hint and pushed them down far enough that they fell to the ground.  She gave him another deep kiss looped her arms around his neck and hooked her leg around his hip. His whole body shuddered when the soft heat of her core brushed over the hard shaft of his.

"Now Wufei, I want you right now." 

He wasn't in a position to refuse. Even if the whole party came out and saw them, he couldn't stop guiding himself into her. Once he was fully seated in her he had to stop and take a few deep breaths. At this rate he wouldn't last long. He shifted to get more comfortable and one of those sexy little growls of hers escaped her lips. 

Sliding his hands up to her ribcage he asked "How do you get into this thing?" 

Cole raised her arm exposing the zipper under it. He opened it just enough to gain access to the breast closest to it. Somehow he was able to wiggle past the under garment there and graze her nipple with his thumb. Her whole body tightened and arched like a drawn bow. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. He kept up the stroking and began moving his hips. He'd wanted this too long and he knew his end would come soon. He tried frantically to hold off until she was ready to go with him. When he felt he couldn't hold off any more he changed the angle of his hand and gave the tight nub a light pinch. A pitched whimper escaped her lips while her body quaked. He brought his lips to hers to muffle the sound as well as the sound of his own release.

They both just stood there a moment gasping for air. He pulled back enough to admire the woman that was now his lover. He was marveling at how all the annoying discomfort and awkwardness that habitually plagued him around her was gone. When she caught him regarding her she cocked a brow at him "If you say you're sorry, and that you shouldn't have right now, I swear to god I'll kill you."

He couldn't help the grin that came to his lips. "I would not lie to you like that. I'm not sorry, and the only thing I shouldn't have done was deny you a proper bed." He pulled her tightly to him. Now that his blood was starting to cool, he was beginning to notice just how cold it was outside. And how exposed, dirty and inappropriate a venue this was for a first lovemaking encounter. He felt like the whole world was watching him. He made a small promise to himself to make it up to her. 

She shot him an almost bashful expression through her lashes. "How long do you have to stay here?"

"If I know Heero, he's probably already twitching to leave." Wufei brushed his lips over Cole's "Come home with me tonight. I want very much to see you naked across warm bed sheets."

She shivered a little "Right now I'm becoming more interested in the 'warm' than the 'naked.' Could you give me enough time to… um… clean up?" she blushed.  

"I'll give you all the time you need. Come on, let's go inside. It is freezing out here."

****************

Fuck, double fuck, triple fuck. He'd missed it. If that stupid fucking guard hadn't shown up when he did, he'd have had a great view of some serious tail. James was more than far enough away to avoid detection, but his binoculars couldn't penetrate the bushes where the couple was hiding. He switched to infrared, but it just wasn't the same watching two white hot globs moving and shifting against each other. No matter. He'd already scored tonight. He'd caught a glance of the two women at the Peacecraft estate. Caruthers was almost wetting himself over the news. He'd earned himself a hefty fee for tonight. Maybe he'd go on vacation and find himself some real action.


	9. Chapter 8

When Wufei finally made his way over to where he could finally see Heero, his friend looked like he was ready to cut down the entire crowd surrounding him to escape.

"Well it's about time." called the unmistakable voice of Duo. Wufei turned towards the direction of the voice and saw him standing there with the rest of his friends. Duo looked like he was about to explode trying not to laugh. His eyes were dancing and his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. As Wufei looked around at the rest of his friends he felt his cheeks color as he took note of similar amused expressions on their faces.

"So did you enjoy your stroll in the moonlight?" asked Duo. His voice was cracking with the strain of barely suppressed mischief and humor. In an effort to control her lover, Shelby gave Duo and elbow to the ribs.

"Ow! Honey what'd you do that for?" he was rubbing the spot she jabbed.

"Sorry Wufei, we weren't _snooping or anything it's just…" she stopped unable to explain further._

Dorothy had no such reservations. "It's just you and Cole have been outside in the very chill night air for over half and hour. Not to mention you were pretty snuggly when you came in."

He tried to summon as much dignity as he had left "That's none of your business. Is Heero ready to leave?" he hoped the subject change would distract the others.

"More than ready." answered Quatre looking over at a very twitchy Heero.  

"Right. Let's leave then."  Agreed Wufei. 

It had taken some effort to finally get the newlyweds out. Quatre had to arrange to have champagne distributed then have the band pause to offer a toast to the happy couple. He then "encouraged" the couple to dance. This got them away from the crowd of followers they'd accumulated. The paparazzi furthered their purpose by trying to keep people back so they could take pictures. After their dance Heero and Relena escaped through a side door Wufei and Trowa were guarding before their well wishers could reform around them. 

"Ready to go?" Cole asked him

"More than ready." the tuxedo pants were getting damn confining.

***************************

Cole hadn't felt this good in a long time. She was stretched out on her bed with Wufei. Her chin was resting on her folded hands, and they were resting on his belly. A smile crept across her face as she admired the well defined muscles of his torso. The light dragging of his fingernails across her ribcage was sending shivers up her spine. One of Wufei's beautifully almond shaped eyes opened and regarded her.

"Something amusing you?" he asked taking note of her smile.

"I was just thinking of all the names I called you for ditching me that first time." 

"It probably wouldn't be as many as I called myself." He replied opening the second eye to give her an apologetic look.

Her smile got bigger when she recalled just how extensively she worked her very limited swearing vocabulary. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that. Since we're on the subject, why did you leave?"

"You deserve better than a man who would think of your body as a sexual vessel."

One of her brows arched up her forehead. "My memory can be a little fuzzy but I'm sure I remember you just having sex with me." 

"I did not." He said firmly.

Now she had pushed herself up onto her elbows beside him. "Really? And just what were you if not the man I just had sex with?"

He sat up with a very intense serious expression on his face. At first Cole was worried that she'd done something to offend that prickly honor of his. He pulled her up to him and arranged her so she was straddling his thighs. "I'm your lover. I'm the man you just made love with." 

Perhaps Cole was imagining it, but there seemed to be an undertone of some other emotion hiding in the depths of his eyes. "Now before you ask any more ridiculous questions on the matter, yes they are different. If I just wanted you for sex I would be back in my own bed already and sleeping. Instead I'm here trying to gather my energy to make love to you again. Or worse trying to go over my schedule of free time to count how many times in the next week I can steal you and make love to you then!"  A moment of surprise registered on his face as he realized just how much he'd said to her. He made an irritated nose and flopped back down onto the pillows.  

"Really? That's what you were doing just now?" she scooted down and off his legs so she was kneeling between them. 

"No just now I was making an ass of myself." He said to the ceiling. 

"Oh I wouldn't say that." She disagreed while leaning forward "Sometimes you men fail to realize we women like to see a little vulnerability in you. Especially one that's as proud and strong as you."  She finished her statement by nuzzling his still flaccid member. 

He tilted his head back up to watch her. "Well if this is what I get for showing a little weakness, remind me to be weak around you a lot more."

"I'm just helping you recover." She said coyly. Cole wasn't this bold with men. This time was different. There was a deep need in her to give him something more. To make him feel as special as he made her feel just now. 

She gave little kisses and nuzzles along the soft length of him. Then she gave the same treatment to the delicate sac at its base. The scent was quite heady. Part of it was the elemental maleness of him; with a little flush of her cheeks she knew the other part was her. Without a complete scrub down in a shower there was no way to completely remove all traces of their previous love making. She almost chickened out at that point. Seeing Wufei's lust glazed features gave her courage to take him in and close her mouth around him. With every stroke of her mouth she could feel his erection returning. 

"Cole...ungh" he groaned "Oh gods… that feels good." 

She loved the deep husky sounds his voice made when he was lost to passion. She used it as her guide to pleasing him. Cole tried everything she could think of with her tongue and mouth. Listening carefully to him she was able to quickly figure out what he liked most. The great Chang Wufei was totally helpless and at her mercy. The power of having his beautiful male creature panting almost begging let loose something primal in her. She was oblivious to anything other than need. Pure, raw, sexual need. She was unaware of the moans and growls she herself was making. It took her a dazed moment to realize Wufei had pulled her away just as she was about to change her body position and really get going.

"What'd you make me stop for? Didn't I do it right?" She asked. Her eyes still weren't focusing properly. 

"Didn't you do it right?" he croaked hoarsely. "Bloody hell Cole! Another thirty seconds of that and my recovery would have been a moot point."

"Really?"

"Why must you always ask me that? That must be the fifth time you've asked me that tonight." He shifted so he was sitting on the bed facing the mirror. He then guided her so she was impaled on him also facing the mirror.  

"You have incredible breasts." He said while teasing them. 

"Really? I mean… well… they're kind of small." She was sure that sounded lame but it was getting to difficult to think straight. He was rocking deep inside her. The exquisite feeling made her want to close her eyes but she couldn't move her gaze from the two of them in the mirror. She gasped when he pinched one nipple.

"Um hm nice and sensitive. Now let's see if I can make you scream my name again." 

In the end, she screamed his name, god's name and a few other things that weren't a part of any language. Finally exhausted, they both slept.


	10. Chapter 9

"Are you going to tell me who Anna and Shelby are yet?"

They were sitting in Cole's kitchen finishing breakfast. He was surprised she'd lasted this long. He kept expecting her to ask last night or first thing this morning. He had to smile. He kind of liked that their coupling took priority over her preventer curiosity.

"They'll be meeting with Une tomorrow. You can't wait until then?" he teased 

"Don't make me hurt you. I'm not above torturing you, and thanks to last night I know all your weak spots." 

"If your torture methods involve anything from last night, I'm not telling you anything."

She arched a brow at him "Seriously, what's their big secret?" spreading jam on her last piece of toast.

He regarded her closely remembering what Anna told him _do what is right when it feels right._ It felt right to tell Cole. 

"They are brain augments; although they prefer the term psionic." 

The piece of toast that was halfway up to her mouth paused. "Excuse me? I thought you just called them brain augments." 

"I did." He responded flatly.

"But… but… but that's impossible. That's illegal… that's." she was floundering.

"That's the truth."

She sprang up from the table her face showing fear anger, and hurt. "Jesus Wufei! You should have had them in custody the moment you found out." she walked over to her vid phone. "Shit! How could you do this?" she started to dial preventer headquarters when Wufei stopped her.

"Let me go! You can't let something like that walk around free! It's a danger to the public!" he had a firm grip of her wrists and she was thrashing wildly to get free. He kept his guard up just in case she tried to use her hand to hand training on him.

"Will you stop squirming and listen to me! You've met them yourself! Did they seem particularly hostile to you?! You've got to get over your learned prejudice and see them for who they really are!" The reasoning he was yelling seemed to break through and she quieted. "Just listen to me for a minute. They have been like this for years and they haven't hurt anybody yet."

"If they're so safe, why are they hiding?" she asked suspiciously.

"If you'd just seen yourself a second ago you would know." He was watching her closely. He could practically see her mind working. "Perhaps I should have let them tell you themselves." 

"Then let's go see them." She said and walked towards the door. "You can fill me in on what you know on the way."

He was trying not to be suspicious of his lover, but something in her tone gave him a chill.

**************

By the time they arrived at the Peacecraft estate, the chill feeling hadn't left him. He told her all he knew about their recruitment, imprisonment, and how they helped him and the others during the war. Occasionally she would interrupt him with a question, but for the most part she remained silent. He wished he could have felt good about that.

The butler told them at the door that everyone was having Sunday brunch on the patio. Wufei watched as Cole marched ahead of him looking like she was going in to kick some ass. _This is not going to be good he thought to himself._

They reached the back of the house. Sitting at the table and chairs were Zechs and Noin with their daughter Mila, Duo, Shelby, Quatre, Trowa, Relena and Heero.  

Cole marched straight up to Shelby "Do you know the kind of trouble you've put him in? Does someone like you even care about things like that?" 

Wufei couldn't think of anything to say or do to stop the scene that was unfolding. It was like watching a train wreck. He couldn't stop it, and he couldn't stop watching it.

Shelby gave Cole an amused look. "Well it's a pleasure to see you again as well."

"Cut the charming bullshit! How dare you use him like this!"  

"First, you'd better mind that temper of yours. There is a child present. Second, if I was going to use somebody, there are a lot better people to use than Wufei. No offense" she said leaning over to look at him. He could still see amusement dancing in her eyes. "Last, yes I do care about what happens to him. I consider him a friend of mine even if he does not see me the same way." Shelby's features and tone hardened for a moment "It because he is a friend that I don't adjust that attitude of yours."  Then she broke into smiles again. "Now then please sit. What would you like to know?" 

"Everything"

Around the table was a wide variety of expressions. Noin and Zechs' puzzlement tinged with curiosity. Their daughter sat there fascinated at watching adults argue. Heero and Trowa looked ready to step in and stop any unpleasantness. Relena and Quatre shared twin faces of concern. Only Duo seemed calm. It was then that Wufei registered Anna's absence.

"Quatre, where's Anna shouldn't she be here?" he asked

"She didn't want to wake up, so I left her in bed." The blond man answered.

"Would someone please tell us what is going on?" Asked an irritated Noin. She didn't like her daughter exposed to such behavior.

Shelby's pleasant smile faltered a little and sadness came into her eyes. For the first time since meeting her, Wufei felt he understood her with perfect clarity. On one side of the coin she could live her life imprisoned by her fear and secrecy. On the other she could be imprisoned by the truth. Somehow there had to be a third option.

Wufei watched as Duo walked behind the frightened woman and draped his arms around her for comfort. "Its okay baby I'm here." 

She gave her mate a quick smile. "Well this little party just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Alright for those of you who are new I'm what you would call a brain augment."

Zechs sprang up and stood between his family and Shelby. "Heero! What do you mean by bringing something like this into your house?!"

Noin came over and placed a calm hand on her husband. "Zechs, your being rude. She hasn't attacked us once since we've been here and if you take a look around, no one else here thinks she's a threat."

"I wouldn't say that." Cole said in a low voice. Wufei noticed that Cole's demeanor was a little less hostile. Perhaps what Noin was saying was sinking in. 

At that point 7 year old Mila gave her mother a nudge and asked "Mommy what's a brainaugment mean?" 

Shelby leaned forward to the child and answered her directly but pitched her voice loud enough for all to hear. "It means when I was just a little older than you something happened to me that gave me super powers." To demonstrate, Shelby lifted herself into the air.

"COOL! Can I have super powers?"

"No sunshine, you can't." Shelby gave the child a very serious, very sad face to ensure she understood. "What happened to me hurt a lot, and I wish every day that it never happened."

"But you can fly!" Mila seemed determined to believe super powers were still 'cool'.

"Does flying seem so great when everyone hates you?"  

"Why does everyone hate you?"

"Because a long time ago what happened to me happened to a bunch of other people and they did horrible things with their powers. They were like monsters."

"But you can have good monsters. I saw a movie once where the monsters were the good guys."

Wufei had to appreciate the child's directness. Her naiveté made her completely free of social restrictions. His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Anna walking across the lawn in the other direction. Since he was still standing off to the side, he saw her before the others. Then he realized she was still wearing a nightgown.

"Shelby is there something wrong Anna? Because she's walking in the wrong direction."  He was still watching her and she was giving no indication she was even aware of them.

Shelby looked up at him. "She's what?" and she turned her head in the direction he was looking. Everyone else had done the same so no one saw all the color drain out of her face. "That's NOT Anna." She whispered in a low intense voice. The others turned back to her and some recoiled at the overwhelming look of horror on her face. She looked directly at Noin and Zechs "Get Mila out of here! Now!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They grabbed their daughter and ran back into the house. Quatre tried to go to his fiancée, but Duo stopped him. Since telepathy was faster than speech Shelby switched to it. _Heero, Wufei, I need a stun weapon_. Wufei was still wearing his tux from last night. His weapon wouldn't have passed security he'd had to leave his back at his room. Judging by the look on Heero's face his weapon was also lying useless in the house. Cole stepped forward with a flick of her wrist she extended a retractable baton. The baton was equipped with a stunner on the tip.   

_You're with me then Shelby broadcast what she was sensing to their minds. Wufei could tell that it was Anna walking but there were two foreign minds with her. __Two new brain augments. One was suppressing her mind keeping it trapped in the sub-consciousness of sleep. The other was operating her like a marionette. They were attempting to walk her out without attracting attention. Wufei could sense that Shelby believed Anna was fighting making it more difficult for them to hold her. It was probably through that bit of fortune that the abductors were unaware they'd been discovered. Wufei could also tell the source of the minds was in a building less than a kilometer away._

The psionic woman gave a quick flash of her plan. She was going to hold Anna while Cole stunned her. Hopefully the electrical shock would interfere with the augment that was suppressing Anna's mind and free her. Mixed in with her plan was a storm of emotions the most dominant was fear. She was terrified. Nearly immobile from it. How anyone could even think when they were that afraid was a wonder to Wufei. Before anyone could come up with a better plan both women were in the air flying towards the unsuspecting target.

Cole was dropped onto the grass a few meters from her target. Shelby landed a little closer. The only outward sign she gave that showed she was doing anything was the grimace on her face. Teeth bared she screamed "NOW!"

Cole lunged forward and stunned Anna. Two things happened at once. The brunette woman's body arched back, twitched, and she let out a piercing scream. Wufei was vaguely aware of Quatre struggling against Duo and Trowa to get to her. Wufei attention was on the other woman. His woman. 

Some unseen force struck Cole a moment after she stunned Anna. She was launched high and far into the air. Wufei's breath froze in his lungs while he watched her fly through the air like she'd been shot from a cannon. 

"NO!" he was yelling. As fast as his legs were carrying him, he couldn't stop her from hitting the side of the house and falling to the stone patio below in a crumpled heap. He sprinted the remaining distance between them. Only his deeply ingrained first aid training kept him grabbing her tightly and pulling her to him. 

"No Cole please! You can't do this to me! I can't do this again!" his panic was overtaking him. He couldn't watch another woman who was important to him die. With hands too shaky to be of use he tried to find her pulse at her throat. He was on the verge of full blown hysteria when she groaned and moved.

"Ohh owww." She moaned. She tried to shift her position from the heap she'd landed in. "OW! Shit that hurts." 

"Cole sweetheart I'm here. Try not to move you could be badly injured." He said striving for the closest thing to calm he could get at this moment. She opened her eyes and tried her best to focus on him.

"Wufei? What happened? Ow I feel like I've been beat from head to toe."

His heart was beating so fast it was liable to burst from his chest. "You scared the shit out of me! That's what happened." His voice was strained and filled with anger and fear. "You stunned Anna remember? And you almost got yourself killed doing it." It was only then that he remembered the group of people behind him. Doing a quick survey of the tableau behind him he was able to guess their rescue of Anna had been a success. Quatre and Duo were sitting on the grass holding their respective loves trying to calm them. Heero was walking in his direction.  

"How is she?" Asked Heero 

"She's hurt." He answered curtly "she should see a doctor." He responded

"Relena's calling right now."

Wufei laid his hand on Cole's cheek. "Cole sweetheart, will you be alright if I leave you alone with Heero for a moment? I've got to ask Shelby something." He didn't wait for his answer. He just kissed her forehead, stood up and walked over to the two psionic women. The rage that had been simmering when he first saw his lover thrown into the air exploded into full boil. He stalked over to the red haired woman who was breathing like she'd just run a marathon. Duo must have seen some thing in his expression because he sprang up and kept Wufei from touching her. 

"Why didn't you catch her?! It was within your power! Why didn't you catch her?!" he roared at the woman.

"Back off Wufei! She's been through enough!"  Yelled Duo right back. They were literally nose to nose screaming in each other's faces.

"I don't give a shit what she's been through. Cole could have died thanks to her!"

"She couldn't catch her! She was being attacked herself!"

"I'm sorry Wufei," Shelby seemed to have caught her breath, but she looked dead tired. "But Duo's right. They were trying to overpower me with numbers. I managed to knock out the weaker mind so the other one fled. I knocked out a third party that was there as well. You could send someone over and take him in for questioning."

"Oh good" came a familiar voice from behind him. "Somebody's got to pay for making me feel like this."

Wufei turned around. Sure enough, there was Cole standing with the aid of Heero favoring one leg and one arm. Scraped and bruised everywhere glaring with that I've-got-to-kick-some-ass look in her eye. 

She looked magnificent.


	11. Chapter 10

It was a small blessing that Relena had the sense to call Sally directly rather than emergency dispatch. There was no way an ambulance heading to the Peacecraft estate would go unnoticed. While Cole was sent to the clinic at preventer headquarters, Heero and Wufei retrieved the unconscious man from the apartment the abductors were working from. The two augments were nowhere in sight. 

Wufei left their still unconscious prisoner with Heero, and went to the infirmary where Sally and Cole were. Despite the fact that he was practically standing on Cole, he turned to Sally "How is she?" he asked.

Sally took quick note of the abnormal physical proximity of the pair and Wufei's uncharacteristic interest in the woman's condition. It was painfully obvious they were involved. She inwardly smiled. They were both so proud and hard headed, but they both had soft hearts inside. If they didn't kill each other, they'd be in love forever.

"_I'm fine._ So quit doing that talk-over-the-sick-person thing cause it pisses me off." Snapped Cole

"She's got a broken wrist, a sprained ankle, cracked ribs, and a few abrasions. I've taken care of them and given her something for the pain." 

"There see? I'm fine. Now quit hovering over me like I'm a child."

 "Would you excuse us for a moment?" he asked tightly. He waited until Sally left and he went to close the door. When he spun around to face her he was furious and didn't try to hide it. His body was shaking with pent up emotion. It made him feel a little better when he saw she was worried.

"You may be fine, but I'm not." He said quietly. "To quote one of Duo's foolish sayings: I'm way off the map of fine. Do you have any idea what you did today? How it made me feel? Do you even care?" his throat was so constricted with emotion even he didn't recognize it as his. "I saw you hit that wall and for a moment I was sure you were dead. And for that moment everything that was special to me was gone. I've already lost one love; I'll not suffer that again. When you care about your life as much as I do call me. I'll be waiting." He turned and left her sitting there speechless.

*************

The empty ache in his chest made him feel like he'd been shot. It was almost impossible for him to squelch the pain inside of him and do his job, but he managed it. Barely. When Wufei entered the interrogation room Heero was attempting to get any information out of the man they brought in.

"That building has been abandoned for months now so would you care to explain what you were doing there Mr. James?"

The man smiled at Heero. "What? Not going to get your _little friends_ to ask me that? No I don't think you are; are you? Because you haven't told anyone about what they are yet have you?" the man gave a snort at Heero's impassiveness.

"Who are you trying to kid? You can't keep me here for anything other than trespassing. Not unless you want to let the whole world know what you've been hiding."

Wufei still had yet to calm down from his talk with Cole. It was all he could do not to redecorate the walls with this creep. The only thing saving his life was that all activities in this room were recorded. However the man's suggestion gave him an idea.

"Would you like for us to call them? They don't need to come in person they could do it from home. I'm sure they would be happy to help us." Wufei answered quietly. It gave him a little pleasure to see the man James' face go pale.

"You wouldn't!" he said, but his tone indicated he wasn't so sure.

"Why don't you just tell us what we want to know? It'll save us from having to go _looking_ for It." laying heavy emphasis on the bluff that he'd send a couple of augments to poke around in his head.

A look of fear flickered across the man's face but was quickly replaced by his former smile. "Sure why don't you call them and while you're at it why don't you call that little blonde of yours and see how she's doing. See if she'd like to go for another walk in the moonlight."

Wufei's mind exploded "YOU DARE!" mindless of the room's recorders or that the man had deliberately baited him he launched himself at the man only to be stopped by Heero a hairs breadth from his target. Try as hard as he could, Wufei couldn't get Heero to release his iron hard grasp.

"WUFEI get a hold of yourself! He's trying to throw you off!" Heero dragged him into the far corner and whispered harshly into his ear. "Will you knock it off?! You have enough trouble already without assaulting…" Heero's voice trailed off as they both turned to a sound coming from the other end of the room. 

They both looked over in time to see the James' eyes roll back into his head then fall over dead.

***************

Wufei Heero and Cole were sitting in the office of a very unhappy Director Une. She was busy stressing the gravity of the predicament they or rather Wufei was in while they waited for Sally to arrive. 

"Do you realize something like this could end your career? You allowed a person who was in your custody to bait you into attacking him and he died while he was still in your custody! To make matters worse the room's recordings make it look like you've been up to something illegal, and your already being monitored!" she yelled "I was an idiot to show you any favoritism. Now I want to know what is going on right now!" there was a small knock on the door. "COME IN!"

Sally Po entered looking an odd shade of grey green. After she closed the door she spoke quietly "I completed the scan of the body and determined the cause of death to be massive damage to the left and right frontal lobes of the cerebrum." She took a deep breath "in layman's terms it looks like someone took and egg beater to his brain." No wonder she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Were you able to determine if Preventer Chang was the cause of it?" asked Une

"No there wasn't even so much as a paper cut on him. Wufei was telling the truth, he didn't touch him." Sally was clearly relived to relay this information even though the recordings from the room supported it.

Une leveled her gaze at the others "Alright what happened to him?" her tone gave no room for discussion. 

Heero took charge "If I had to guess, I'd say a telekinetic crushed his brain to keep him from talking."

Sally and Une had twin looks of horror and shock on their faces. Neither one seemed capable of responding to the statement. Une opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

"Shelby and Annabella are brain augments." Said Wufei. He quickly re-explained the same story he'd told Cole earlier that day. He then told them about the day's earlier events and how Cole was injured.

"Our problem now is these two new augments. As much as I'm certain the Anna and Shelby are not a danger the other two clearly are."

"What makes you so certain they are not a danger? They could have been the ones to turn that man's brain into pudding." Retorted Une. As much as she wanted to believe them she had to be cautious.

"There is one way to be certain, but you may not be so open to it. You could let them tell you telepathically. When they do you can feel their feelings as they are feeling them. You can feel their honesty or dishonesty."

Neither Sally nor Une looked eager to try such a connection. 

Cole finally spoke up. She'd been quiet ever since their argument in the infirmary. "It's true you can feel their feelings when they do it. I mean I only had a moment of exposure to Shelby's mind telepathically, but I could feel how terrified she was, how in love she was with Duo, and her determination to save Anna. It was quite an experience."

"Maybe we should go back to the estate and you can speak with them. We can then decide what to do about the other more serious problem." Suggested Heero. 


	12. Chapter 11

They were sitting in the same room where Heero and Relena were married last night. Shelby and Anna were performing their mental vid show for Une, Sally, Zechs, Noin, and Cole. Wufei watched his lover was sitting quietly at the opposite end of the room from him listening intently to the two women. Her face was so calm and composed. It burned like hell. Didn't she care at all for him? He forced his eyes to pan the room. Anna was clinging to Quatre. She had a wild haunted look that Wufei had never seen on the normally composed woman before. Duo had his arms around Shelby and was murmuring in her ear. Wufei thought he heard something like "Death will protect you." He felt a quick stab of jealousy and pain. There was no way he'd ever see Cole needing him like that. She was just too strong and independent. 

What was wrong with him? He hated seeing strong women fight and get hurt, but that seemed to be the only type he was attracted to. He must be a closet masochist. First there was Merian his dear Nataku that he lost before he ever really had. Then Sally, who he never even had a chance to begin with and now Cole. If he tried for a thousand years he'd never convince her to give up putting herself in danger. After today he knew his heart would never accept it if she died. 

When Une spoke up Wufei was jogged out of his own private dilemma. 

"If there are two dangerous augments trying to recapture you, we should take you into protective custody. That way you'll be safe." She said 

Both women looked a little sick from the word "custody" but Anna pointed out the flaw in the Director's plan. 

"With all due respect Director, there is nothing you could do that would stop them. We are talking about people who could make you turn your own weapon against you. Your preventers would only be putting themselves in unnecessary danger."

"That's what preventers do." answered Cole "Protect the peaceful citizens from the hostile ones. You can't expect us to just let you augmentshave it out where innocents could get hurt."

Wufei felt another stab in his chest. He knew what that look in Cole's eye meant. She was going to try and put herself in this psionic war. His mind quickly grasped for anything that would keep her safe.

"I have a suggestion." He said tightly. "Why not go public?" everyone in the room looked at him like he'd just gone mad. They were all to stunned to speak. "Think about it. Whoever is in charge of these augments wants you. Probably as a marketable weapon. Naturally they want the public to know about you even less than you do. The best thing for you to do is hide out in the open. They can't get you if there are several billion people watching you."

"If we tell the public they'll panic." Said Sally. It was then that Wufei realized his almost decade long lust for her had completely dissolved. Cole was all he thought about now. 

"Not if we introduce them. We will be well armed with the answers to every possible question that the public could come up with." He responded 

Duo piped up "Yeah I see where you're going with this." He turned to the others in the room. "Think about it. Because they used telepathy, we knew they were telling the truth about not being dangerous. Obviously they can't do that with the entire human race." 

"However if we were able to prove irrevocably that the two of you were safe to the public you could live free and out in the open." Wufei finished while looking at Anna and Shelby 

"It would mean the end of your privacy." Heero added "But you couldn't ask for better protection." 

"We'd need specialists in every possible field, and a safe place to work." Noted Quatre who was warming up to the idea. He turned to his fiancée. "It'd mean they'd have to run tests..." everyone there knew neither of the women wanted to ever be under the care of scientists again. 

Shelby made a face. "We have to do something. I fought them off this time, but we can't stay on the alert forever. They just have to wait for us to tire out. I still can't figure out why they attacked Anna and not me."

"Our bond." Duo answered quietly. "I would have known instantly if someone else was running around in your head. We warned Quatre and Anna off doing that." 

"We'll just have to live with whatever the consequences are then." Replied Quatre. 

Anna just nodded. "Alright then, that will buy us some time. Shelby and I have several bolt holes we can use 'til we get this organized. If they have any intelligence, these augments are going to try to use you to track us so were not going to tell you where we're going. If we do contact you for anything try not to think about it too much. Remember whatever is on the surface of your mind is what we can pick up so try not to let it occupy your minds very long."

************* 

They spent the next few hours making plans before the group dispersed. By then it was after dark. Wufei had managed to use the day's events to distract him from his own problems, but now that he was alone they came out of their hiding places to haunt him. He was walking through the gardens outside trying to clear them from his head.

He wouldn't survive another loss like Merian. People thought he was strong, but the truth was his heart was very weak. Keeping the woman he cared about safe was as natural to him as breathing. He couldn't be without Cole, but he'd go mad if anything happened to her. _Nataku__, I have not called upon you for a long time, but I could really use some help right about now. _He honestly didn't expect an answer. When he turned he saw the light on in his room with silhouettes of several figures moving about inside it. He assumed some of the others wished to speak to him before he left.

He returned to the house and went up to his room only to find it emptied of all his belongings. Cole was wandering about the room making sure all of his things were removed. She looked up and saw him when he entered. 

"Oh sure now you show up when all the hard work is over. Typical man." 

"Just what do you think you're doing in here? Where are all my things?" he didn't want to bring up the topic of their earlier conversation right now. Secretly he just wanted to be in the same room with her for a little longer. 

"I had the servants help me ship them all over to my home. We can bring the rest of your stuff down from the moon later." She replied sweetly 

His gut clenched at the statement. Only an idiot could miss the underlying meaning but he wanted her to say the words out plain. 

"Why?" 

Cole walked up to stand before him and waited so long to answer he was about to ask again. She grabbed his shirt color and pulled his face to hers. 

"Because you are mine Chang Wufei, and you are going to stay mine for as long as I have something to say about it." 

"But what about before?" he asked. Even to him the question sounded stupid, but he couldn't formulate a better one with his emotions in such an uproar. 

"If by that you mean am I never going to put myself in danger again, the answer is no." Wufei was sure his stomach dropped through the floor. "I'm a Preventer, and I like being one. I'm not going to give one happiness up for another. I'm greedy, I want it all. I'm also not going to ask the same from you." 

She gave a little snort when she saw the blank look on his face. 

"Honestly Wufei! Your job puts you in danger ten times as much as mine! Do you really think I'm all that crazy about worrying if you're going to be coming home from work everyday? It's what you are and it's you that is special to me. Now are you going to come home with me now or would you rather walk?" 

Wufei kept his expression bland as he closed the door he was still holding. That was the woman he was in love with alright, no long poetic gestures of love. Just nasty attitude to hide her true feelings. _Thank you Nataku_ he said silently. He pulled her close. 

"Did you know I've always found your pushiness a real turn on?" 

***************** 

"What do you mean you've lost them!?" Caruthers yelled into his vid phone.

The dead emotionless eyes of the twin on the phone held no fear of his temper "They left sometime last night, and no one at the residence knows where they went."

Wanting to produce some sort of fear in the man Caruthers yelled again "Until you find them both of you are on half dosages." And he hung up as soon as he saw a tiny look of fear in the other man. A figure stirred in the corner of his office. "You have something to add?" 

"I already told how strong they were and that they would have planned for something like this." The figure answered curtly. 

"They are mine! I want you to find them I don't care how long it takes, just find them." Tolin said angrily he held up his hand before the other person could protest. "Don't give me the needle in the haystack thing. They are running fast, and when people run they go to familiar places. Look where you think they might be." 

The figure was about to protest but refrained "As you wish."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Whew! Well that's part three done. Aren't I evil just leaving it like that? Okiedokie I am working on the last part called Psionic (R)evolution and I'm gonna warn you now it'll be huge. The last piece starts out with Trowa's romance, but it will finish off my gundam/psionic storyline. As usual, I always like to get feedback so please feel free to email me at shan3al@telusplanet.net I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
